dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Teddy Park
Perfil thumb|250px|Teddy Park *'Nombre artístico:' Teddy Park (테디 박) *'Nombre real:' Park Hong Jun (박홍준) *'Profesión:' Rapero, Productor, Compositor. *'Fecha de nacimiento': *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '''176cm. *'Peso:' 71 kg. *'Signo zodiacal: Virgo. *'''Agencia: YG Entertainment *Pareja: Han Ye Seul Biografía Teddy Park nació en Corea del Sur, pero cuando pequeño se mudo a Nueva York. Luego a la cuidad de Diamond Bar, California, donde asistió a Diamond Bar High School. Allí, conoció a Im Taebin. Audicionaron juntos para Brothers Entertainment, y fueron aceptados, luego entraron a YG Entertainment, y se trasladaron a Corea del Sur, donde Teddy asistió a Myongji University, con especialización en Inglés. Sin embargo, pronto se mudo a Seul para iniciar las actividades con el recien formado grupo 1TYM, con el puesto de líder. Su estilo de producción se caracteriza por fuertes influencias del R&B contemporaneo. Además, se ha caracterizado por el uso de reggae en sus canciones. Es el productor princípal de YG Entertainment. Colaboraciones *Taeyang feat. Teddy - "Prayer" *Taeyang fear. Teddy - "Move" *Taeyang feat. Teddy - "Where U At" *G-Dragon feat. Teddy y CL - "The Leaders" *JinuSean feat. Teddy y de 1TYM - "Microphone" *JinuSean feat. Teddy, Masta Wu y Chino XL - "Hip-Hop Seúl-Ja" *JinuSean feat. Teddy, Im Tae Bin de 1TYM , y Perry Borja - "Hands Up" *Masta Wu feat. Teddy - "Do or Die" *LEXY feat. Teddy - "Let Me Dance" *Se7en feat. Teddy - "I Know" *YG Family feat. Teddy - "Fly Gentlemen" *YG Family feat. Teddy - "Free Fallin" *YG Family feat. Teddy - "Famillenium" *YG Family feat. Teddy - "A-Yo (Remix)" *YG Family feat. Teddy - "I do not trust anyone" *Lee Hyo Ri feat. Teddy - "Anyclub" * Im Tae Bin (1TYM) feat. Teddy - "Tabu" *GD&TOP feat. Teddy - "High High" *Uhm Jung Hwa feat. Teddy y Kush / E. de knock y TOP - "DISCO" *Perry Borja feat. Teddy y Masta Wu - "Bounce" *YMGA feat. Teddy, G-Dragon , Perry Borja , Kush / E. de knock , y CL - "¿What?" *H-Eugene feat. Teddy, Masta Wu y Park Jang Geun - "Shorty" *Wheesung feat. Teddy - "With Me" *Wheesung feat. Teddy - "Korea New School" Vídeos Musicales *Chris Brown Feat. Lil Wayne, Busta Rhymes - " Look at me Now" (cameo) *GD&TOP Feat. Teddy Park - " High High" (cameo) *Taeyang'' Feat. Teddy Park - Where u at" *Uhm Jung Hwa Feat. Teddy Park y Kush / E.de Knock y T.O.P - "DISCO" ''(cameo) *G-Dragon - "MichiGO" *CL - The Baddest Female Producciones *Se7en - la la la *BIGBANG *2NE1 - cant nobody *2NE1 - go away *Se7en- Better together *Will.i.am *Kang Seung Yoon- wild and young *CL - the baddest female Programas de TV *'2009:' 2NE1TV *'2010:' 2NE1TV 2 *'2010:' GD&TOP TV *'2011:' 2NE1TV 3 Live: Worldwide Curiosidades *'Ex-grupo: '1TYM *'Posicion:' Líder y Rapero. *'Instrumentos:' Bajo, guitarra eléctrica, piano. *'Educación: '''Diamond Bar High School **Myongji University. *Teddy, al igual que Danny no tuvieron que hacer el servicio militar obligatorio, debido a que su ciudadania sigue siendo Americana. *Conoce a Taebin (Danny Im), desde la escuela. Con quien compartia el amor por la música y el rap. Ambos fueron juntos a Brothers Entertainment, para una audicón. *Su primera gran producción, fue "La la la" del album "Se7olution" de SE7EN. *A finales de 2006 hasta princípios de 2009, produjo para BIGBANG. *En 2009, Teddy comenzó a ser un producctor activo de YG, donde produjo el single anuncio "''Lollipop" para LG, de BIGBANG & 2NE1. *Fue invitado a producir para la famosa estrella americana Lady Gaga, luego el rechazó la propuesta ya que estaba focado en producir para 2NE1. *Produjo los albums de debut de 2NE1. En el primer album de estudio de 2NE1, "To Anyone", compuso dos de los singles princípales: "Can't Nobody" & "Go Away". *Fue el quien compuso el single promocional "Better Together" ''de Se7en, entre otras canciones de "''Digital Bounce". *CL le regalo uno de los robots de "Can't Nobody". *CL de 2NE1 ha declarado muchas veces que Teddy es su chico ideal, y que siempre lo sera. *Bang Yong Guk de B.A.P, lo admira mucho y lo considera su modelo a seguir. *Ha sido productor para Will.i.am *El produjo el sencillo de Kang Seung Yoon, Wild and Young. *Tambien produjo el sencillo de CL The Baddest Female *''Se ha confirmado que esta teniendo una relacion con la actriz '' Han Ye Seul Galería Teddy01.jpg Teddy02.jpg Teddy03.jpg Teddy04.jpg Teddy05.jpg Teddy06.jpg Teddy07.jpg Teddy08.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KHiphop Categoría:YG Entertainment Categoría:KProductor Categoría:Yg family Categoría:KCompositor